Mon amour
by Eyako
Summary: Death-fic. Après une bataille qui a mal fini, la vie des Avengers va changer notamment pour deux d'entre eux. Pas terrible comme résumé. IronFrost Clintasha
1. Chapter 1

Je cours, je saute, je tue. Toutes mes offensives font mouche. Un éclat brillant apparait dans mon champ de vision, je l'ignore. Je continue et décime les troupes ennemies, à chaque tir, à chaque coup. Je relève un léger bruit strident qui rompt le brouhaha assourdissant des combats dans le quartier en partie détruit. Un son aiguë et continu retentit, comme celui d'une bombe. Je lève la tête vers le ciel comme les autres. La cible de l'attention générale secoue la tête niant que cela venait de lui. Silence radio dans les oreillettes. Un autre son aiguë plus long. Un cri étranglé dans l'oreillette. Une alerte incompréhensible à mon attention. Une explosion puissante. Le souffle me pousse, je tombe. Pas le temps de réagir, désolé... Je n'ai pas pu te les dire. Ces trois mots qui me tiennent à coeur. Trois mots que tu voudrais entendre de ma bouche, j'en suis certain. Je t'entends crier mon nom sans pouvoir me rattraper. L'oreillette grésille sous tous vos cris. Ne me pleurez pas, mais ne m'oubliez pas. Finissez ce combat sans moi. Mes derniers mots franchissent mes lèvres.

_"Hé... Tasha... Je t'aime."_

J'imagine ta tête, je vois tes larmes couler. Tes larmes... Une larme. Avant de reprendre le combat, combat à coeur perdu. Je ferme les yeux, le sol est proche. Je ne veux pas voir le visage de mes camarades qui ont essayés de me sauver. Mon corps touche violemment le sol. Mes poumons se vident de tout l'air qu'ils contiennent, j'étouffe. J'ouvre la bouche dans un ultime espoir. Mes yeux ouverts par le choc de mon corps contre le bitume, contemplent sans réellement les voir, vos visages près de moi. Je cligne lentement des yeux pour vous insister à continuer avant de les fermer pour toujours. Je me plonge dans le noir total le plus complet. Mon corps est lourd et douloureux comme déchiqueté par des milliards d'aiguilles.7 milliards d'aiguilles. La douleur s'installe longuement en même temps que le froid. Je brule... Je fonds... Me réduit en miette... La douleur. J'attends longtemps, très longtemps. Le blanc, la douceur et le bien-être remplacent peut à peu le noir, le froid et la douleur. J'ai à nouveau contrôle de mon corps, je ne bouge pas. Un éclat de rire enfantin me fait réagir. J'ouvre les yeux, mes réflexes toujours aussi présents. Une gamine est devant moi, je suis debout dans cette immensité blanche. Une jolie petite, peau pale, yeux vert émeraudes et cheveux de jais. Elle est belle mais, à moitié. Une partie de son corps est décomposée laissant une chair putréfié et des os à vif. Elle cache derrière ses cheveux son orbite vide et la peau meurtrie de son visage. Un zombie dans une robe immaculée. Son nom s'écrit comme dans un flash sur ma rétine : Hel, déesse et reine des morts. Un si petit enfant a un si haut poste, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Elle me tend la main, je la prends. Elle est froide, je la suis. Adieu mes amis. La mort m'attend. Adieu Tasha. Adieu mon amour.

**Je suis désolé ça n'est pas très long... Laissait moi des avis s'il vous plait ça me ferait plaisir. Des avis... Constructif ou pas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila donc ce deuxième chapitre. Oh! Je compte essayer de poster tout les chapitres écrit d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine, il y a sept chapitres soit un par jour. **

Rouge... Tout est devenu rouge. L'eau, la terre, mon regard, ma vision brouillée par la douleur. Cette douleur presque insupportable me lance dans le dos. Mon torse est serré dans un étau m'empêchant de respirer, écrasé par différent débris. Ma tête, le monde tourne. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, paralysées. Un bruit strident me perfore les tympans, des voix se font entendre. Elles crient des choses que je ne comprends pas. Elles s'affolent. Des lumières passent au-dessus de moi. Les voix se taisent. Je ne dois pas être très beau à voir. Je le sais, je le sens. Je ferme les yeux, seul signe visible que je ne sois pas encore tombé dans l'inconscience. Le propriétaire d'une des voix réagit et se remet à crier. On essaie de me déplacer, un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Les différentes personnes présentes s'affairent autour de moi, de mon corps. Tu es là, je t'entends crier mon nom. Je m'éloigne, ta voix aussi. On doit te retenir. J'entends tes sanglots étouffés et déchirant. Je me sens transporté différemment. Les lumières sont de plus en plus aveuglantes. On m'allonge, ma bouche s'articule en un hurlement silencieux. Mes cordes vocales sont brisées. On me touche, je gémis de douleur, seul sons que je peux produire. On se déplace énormément autour de moi, que font-ils ? Quelque chose de froid et brûlant s'insinue en moi. Froid, très froid. Des éclats de voix, un son strident et continu, le froid, la sensation de brûlure, la douleur, tout se mélange, s'accélère. Soudain le calme, un silence reposant. Rien, je me sens apaisé. Une main froide et squelettique me frôle. Je veux ouvrir les yeux, la main m'en empêche. Tu ne veux pas que je te rejoigne Hel ? Ma fille... Silence, chaleur. Est-ce toi ? Un parfum, le tien, c'est toi. Je bouge mes membres ankylosés et serre ta main. Une larme coule sur ma joue, tu l'essuies. Je souris, mais le cœur n'y est pas. Tu m'embrasses tendrement... Comme pour la dernière fois. Ta chaleur s'en va avec ta main. Tu es parti. Je suis à nouveau seul. Le silence se réinstalle toujours aussi calme et apaisant. Alors ?... C'est ça la mort ? La fin du corps, le renouveau de l'âme et de l'esprit ? Ma fin... Ma mort.

Je suis là, devant ton corps mutilé caché par des draps blancs. Tu respires, mais tu ne vis pas. Le coma. C'est ton état, une semi-mort semi-vie. Tu es là sans y être. Tu nous manques à tous et on garde espoir... Je garde espoir. Tous. Une larme coule sur ma joue et s'écrase sur la tienne. Je l'essuie et passe une main tendre dans tes cheveux noirs. Je t'embrasse, je ne reviendrais plus. Cela me fait trop mal. Les autres ne veulent pas que je souffre par ta faute. J'ai déjà attenté à ma vie pour te rejoindre... Ils ne veulent plus que je vienne, ton frère non plus. Ils ne veulent plus. Mon cœur, je t'aime. Je caresse ta joue une dernière fois. Ta peau habituellement blanche maintenant translucide me fait souffrir. Je ne reviendrais plus, je suis désolé... Au revoir mon amour.

**Voilà voilà. Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ou même m'envoyer un MP. Merci encore de suivre le produit de mon esprit tordu. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre 3!  
****Merci à Chachaperon pour ses reviews très encourageante.**

Le blanc de la neige qui tombe depuis quelques jours se mêlent aux costumes sombres. Des costumes de deuil. Le ciel pleurait ces petits flocons depuis la mort de l'un de nous.

« Nous sommes tous ici réuni pour rendre un dernier hommage à nos camarades mort au combat »

Les paroles du prêtre m'arrachent un rire amer. Tasha laisse échapper un sanglot. Je la prends contre moi et frotte son dos. Une main serre mon épaule. De la compassion, je n'en ai pas besoin... Tous savent ce que je compte faire. Ils ne le veulent pas, ils ne me comprennent pas, triste situation. Égoïste, je le suis, je l'ai toujours été, c'est dans mon caractère. Je serre doucement cette main. Je n'arrive pas à croire en ta mort. Ils m'ont empêché de voir ton corps. Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas dans ce coffre en bois. Je sais qu'il t'a fait rapatrier chez toi... Loin d'ici. Il n'avait pas le droit de m'empêcher de te voir une dernière fois... Je réprime les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Je serre un peu plus Tasha contre moi. Natasha... La seule qui comprend ma douleur, elle partage la même. On descend les deux précieuses boites en terre. Je sers le bouquet de rose dans ma main l'écorchant. Un bouquet de douze roses rouges et blanches. Tasha aussi en a un, douze roses blanches. Je prends sa main libre dans la mienne et l'approche des deux trous défigurant le sol glacé du cimetière. J'ouvre la main faisant tomber le bouquet sur ce qui devrait être ta dernière demeure. Ce geste symbolique me déchire le cœur, je retiens mes sanglots. Mon cœur se sert, j'ai mal. Tu me manques de plus en plus. Tasha m'écarte et me retire vers la foule de personnes amassées. Des personnes qui me sont inconnues ou que j'ai oubliées, s'avancent vers les cercueils pour un dernier au revoir. Personne ne te fait d'hommage, je me sens regardé. Je récolte de nombreux regards méfiants, méchants, agressifs... Aucun regard de compassion. Tasha me sert doucement la main. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, toujours la même, un soutien précieux. Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas voir ni ton départ ni le sien. Il a été à mes côtés pendant mes longues insomnies, une présence rassurante pendant tes absences à répétition. Tu te souviens depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ensemble ? Moi oui...Quatre ans... Quatre longues et merveilleuses années. Un rêve fini. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger, pardonne moi. Je repousse les mains amicales et ignore les regards haineux, partant en courant loin de vos tombes, courant sans savoir où je vais. Mon téléphone sonne, Tasha. Je ne réponds pas, Jarv' le fait à ma place. Je l'entends par ce petit appareil près de mon conduit auditif, me supplier de revenir, de ne pas faire de bêtises. Maudites inventions. Je me mords les lèvres. Je m'entends murmurer quelque chose en m'appuyant en larme contre un saule. Je glisse le long du tronc, me recroquevillant à son pied laissant aller mes sanglots. Tasha murmure la même chose au même moment : Adieu mon amour.

**À demain pour le prochain chapitre. Je ne suis toujours pas cannibale... Alors les reviews sont toujours les bien venu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre, J'ai une petite question pour vous... Les différents personnages sont si difficiles a deviner? Je sais qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'indication mais je pensais qu'il y en avait. Merci de me répondre.**

Cela doit faire près de deux semaine qu'il est dans cet état, deux longues et dures semaines où il essaye sans arrêt d'attenter à sa vie. Une vie qui ne tient plus qu'à un fil... Il ne mange plus et dort à peine, réveillé par des cauchemars et des crises d'angoisses. Crise de plus en plus fréquente. Personne ne savait qu'il en faisait... Tous sauf toi. Jarv' nous a dit qu'il en faisait depuis longtemps et qu'à chaque fois tu était là. À ses côtés. À chaque fois tu l'aidais. Tu le savais, mais tu ne nous as rien dit. Tu te comportais comme si tu l'ignorais. Tu l'as aidé, on peut dire que tu l'as sauvé durant toutes ces années. Il le sait et t'en est reconnaissant. Ta mort l'a bouleversé, ses seuls soutiens, ses soutiens les plus proches disparu le même jours. Jarv' le soutenait tout comme nous tous, en lui donnant l'espoir de voir son amour se réveiller. Un espoir détruit, brisé, réduit en miette il y a deux semaines, deux semaines et deux jours. J'étais avec lui, j'ai vu avec douleur et peine son beau regard marron d'espoir perdre son faible éclat, son visage se décomposer et perdre ses couleurs. Il avait gardé cet état second et vide durant deux jours douloureux. Deux jours où il effectuait ses tâches machinalement, où on l'empêchait d'approcher un outil de peur qu'il se blesse. C'est à ce moment-là que nous avons découvert les nombreuses cicatrices couvrants ses bras et ses mains. Il n'avait pas réagi, il n'avait rien fait. Il bouge, je sursaute sortant de mes pensées. Il me regarde les yeux ravagés par les larmes, rouges et sans vie. Il me sourit tristement sachant très bien que je pensais à toi. À toi, à ton amour perdu, à ce que j'ai raté en hésitant à tout te dire, en me concentrant sur le travail. Les autres me l'ont avoués, ils s'en doutaient ou en étaient sûr. Je le prends contre moi le berçant doucement tel une mère. Je caresse avec grande douceur ses cheveux bruns, chuchotant des mots rassurant pour le calmer, le consoler, être présente pour l'aider comme tu l'aurais fait avec lui... Avec moi. Pour l'aider à surmonter ce que j'ai dû surmonter, seule. J'ai toujours été seule. J'ai toujours tout fait, seule. Toujours surmontée la vie et ses aléas, seule... Lui aussi.. Mais il a tout de suite su se faire remarquer et être entouré. Il a fait de bons choix, a réussi à avoir du soutien, moi non et tu le sais... Tu as toujours fait en sorte d'être là quand j'avais des problèmes. Tu le savais toujours. Je souris, tu aurais dû être là pour l'aider. Tu aurais dû être là, tu étais le seul à pouvoir lui dire, braver les interdits de Fury. Tu aurais été le seul à pouvoir lui dire qu'il n'est pas mort, qu'il est toujours vivant, qu'il va revenir, de lui demander 'attendre, d'arrêter de se détruire. Tu aurais pu stopper ses tentatives. Réveille toi ! Il est vivant ! Merde ! Loki est vivant !... J'aimerais le lui dire, mais je ne peux pas, les autres non plus. Le Dr Banner ne veut pas s'attirer d'ennuis malgré tout, Thor est confiné chez lui là-bas, je suis sûr que s'ils le pouvaient ils le lui diraient. Steve, dans le même cas que moi n'est rien sans le SHIELD... Rien, nous ne sommes rien sans lui... Une boule s'installe dans ma gorge, je ne peux pas lui dire. Je vais le voir dépérir de jour en jour sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Ton absence se fait de plus en plus présente marquant un manque énorme dans mon coeur. Je t'en supplie, je t'en prie, aide moi... Mon amour.

**Voilà... Toujours la même chose. Merci encore!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le chapitre 5... Je vous en supplie ne me tuez pas à la fin du chapitre... Je n'aime ni les tomates ni les kiwis... **

J'ai mal, mon coeur et mes poumons sont comprimés. J'entends plus que je sens le réacteur qui ronronne dans ma poitrine. Je ne sens plus le bas de mon corps, je crois que je dors mais... Je vois un peu dans la faible luminosité de la pièce, ma chambre. Je crois que je suis seul. Pourtant, je ne le suis d'habitude. Tasha est là normalement. Un mouvement se fait sentir à mes côtés, elle est là... Pourquoi je ne la vois pas ?... je tourne la tête... Je ne peux pas, la panique s'empare de moi. Je veux crier, aucun son ne sort de ma bouche ouverte. Je ne peux ni bouger ni parler. Mon coeur se serre encore plus et s'emballe... Non ! Non ! pas maintenant... Pas maintenant... Pas de crise d'angoisse, s'il te plait. Je suffoque, je n'arrive plus à respirer. Tasha s'en est rendu compte. Elle bouge et se retrouve au-dessus de moi, paniquée. Elle me secoue, mais je ne dors pas Tasha ! Je ne dors pas ! Tasha ! J'étouffe aide moi. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, de vraies larmes... Pour de vrai... Elle les a vus. Elle me frappe, les larmes aux yeux, la panique s'emparant d'elle. Arrête ! ça ne sert a rien ! Tasha... Ma joue me chauffe, elle continue, mon corps ne réagit pas. Arrête Tasha... Ma chère cela ne sert à rien... Rien. Je commence à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive... Je meurs... Je meurs d'une crise d'angoisse. Je meurs de ce qui m'a poussé à avancer ces quatre dernières années... De New York à ta mort. Je ne peux toujours pas y croire. Ta mort est une illusion... Je m'en rends maintenant compte... J'ai eu un rire intérieur... Un rire amer... manipulé jusqu'au bout. Une larme coule sur ma joue la dernière entre mon souffle saccadé et mes rares battements de coeur. Ma respiration se fait sifflante. Tasha comprend qu'elle ne me fera pas revenir, mon corps affaiblit puis terrassé par cette crise qui comprime encore mes organes vitaux. Elle me regarde les yeux ouverts, elle a peur. Elle hésite, elle veut me dire quelque chose.

"Tony... Je... Je n'ai pas pu te le dire avant mais... Il est vivant... Loki est vivant..."

Sa voix est tremblotante, elle le savait mais, ne pouvait pas me le dire... Fury... Ma respiration se coupe sous le choc, elle ferme mes paupières, me plongeant dans le noir. Mon corps m'avait lâché... je suis mort alors... les faibles lueurs venant du réacteur ARK qui traversait mes paupières le confirmaient. Tasha avait lu mes notes... Je souris dernier mouvement de mon corps. Le noir complet, je ne souffre pas. C'est ça la mort alors, on ne souffre pas en réalité. J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Tout est blanc devant moi... Autour et derrière moi. Un bruit. Une gamine. Je l'ai déjà vu, Hel... Ta fille. Je lui souris, elle me tend tristement la main. Elle ne veut pas m'emmener, elle aimerait que je reste pour toi... Mais, elle n'a pas le choix, je suis mort, j'ai ouvert les yeux, ici... C'est trop tard. C'est ça hein ? Oui... je ne te reverrais pas vivant... J'ai mal... Je t'aime... Au revoir, mon amour.

**Voilà... Je vous avais prévenu après tout... Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà, on approche de la fin... Avant dernier chapitre~**

**Je vous laisse apprécier.**

Deux semaines, c'est le temps où je suis resté dans le coma. Neuf jours, c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour me rétablir entièrement et trouver un moyen de rejoindre ma moitié. Je souris tendrement le bonheur irradiant de mon corps et mon coeur, ces quatre dernières années et les derniers événements m'ayant profondément changés. Je tends la main ouvrant un passage. Un immense sourire naît sur mes lèvres. C'est rare, mais tellement doux. J'ai hâte de sentir son odeur, le sentir contre moi, le serrer dans mes bras, être près de lui. Je ne veux plus être loin de lui lors de ses crises d'angoisses. Je ne veux plus qu'il souffre par ma faute. Les paysages défilent, j'y suis presque. La nuit m'accueille doucement. Je cherche l'heure. OOhOO. Il ne doit pas dormir. Dans son atelier à tous les coups. Une drôle de pression se fait sur mon estomac, c'est froid et étrange. Je l'ignore, cela ne doit pas être important. Je n'y fais plus attention, ça doit faire deux jours que cette sensation froide s'exerce sur moi. Contre coup du coma, surement, sans doute même. J'entre dans la tour le coeur battant à cent à l'heure. Jarv' ne m'accueille pas, je ne m'en rends pas compte. J'ai hâte de le voir. Un manque se fait de plus en plus présent. Un manque d'affection, de son affection, de son amour débordant et rassurant. Un visage apparaît dans ma tête, le sien avec ses yeux pétillant de joie et d'intelligence, un génie playboy, milliardaire et philanthrope : Lui. Celui à qui appartient mon coeur et mon avenir. Un homme a la peau mat et bien foutu, mon homme, mon Tony. J'entre dans l'étage de ses appartements... Silence total, silence de mort. Je m'avance et l'appelle. Rien, pas de réponse. Je m'inquiète, la pression se fait de plus présente. Je reconnais quelque chose, quelqu'un : Hel. Elle veut me prévenir... De quoi? J'entre dans le salon, quelqu'un arrive. Natasha. Elle a les bras pleins d'affaires, les siennes, ses jeans et ses T-Shirts préférés. Elle me regarde désolé, je ne comprends pas, raconte-moi, dis-moi. Je la regarde inquiet, désespéré. Elle ouvre la bouche, ne dit rien. Elle a la gorge nouée... Que c'est-il passé ?

"Loki... Tony...Tony est.. Il est mort... Je suis désolé"

"Non...Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !"

Mon visage perd ses couleurs fraichements récupérés devenant livide. C'est ça que tu voulais me dire mon coeur... Tu voulais me prévenir qu'il était avec toi. Je ne dis rien, Natasha me comprend. Je lui tourne le dos. Elle m'appelle. Je ne réponds pas, ne revient pas. Elle me rattrape, fourre une boite dans ma main. Elle ne dit rien me laissant partir. Je m'arrête une fois dehors et ouvre la petite boite, deux bagues y trônent joliment. C'est de ça dont tu voulais me parler après cette bataille ? Je suis sûr que Natasha les a trouvée dans l'atelier ou Jarv' les lui avait "donnés". Jarvis ! Je rentre une nouvelle fois et appuie sur un bouton, qui devrait réactiver Jarvis. Un bruit se fait entendre dans toute la tour, Natasha me regarde. Elle a l'air vidé, je savais que le faucon était mort pendant la bataille, je l'avais entendu tomber avant d'être à mon tour soufflé. Je lui adresse un regard compatissant et plein de larmes avant de me tourner vers l'écran qui s'allumait. L'IA me "sourit" et me souhaite un bon retour avec tristesse confirmant douloureusement ce que m'avait dit Natasha. Les larmes coule le long de mes joues. C'est fou ce que cette IA est réelle... Comment as-tu fait ? Personne ne le saura, mon amour.

**Bien bien... Review? Question même?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà! L'ultime chapitre! J'ai réussi a tenir un grand chelem!**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et suivit.**

Vide.. C'est l'état de la tour Stark sans toi. Vide... C'est aussi l'état de mon coeur. Présence... Ce son mes enfants. Une autre... Celle qui grandit... Ton enfant. Te souviens-tu de cette nuit ? Il y a près de deux mois ? Où, pour ton anniversaire tu m'avais demandé de devenir femme. Pour voir, pour tester. Voir si le miracle de Sleipnir se reproduirait... Et bien oui, il s'est reproduit. Il est ton héritier. Un futur génie, comme tu l'étais. C'est un garçon. Je pense que Hel t'as dit mon état. Comme elle m'as dit que Clint et toi foutiez le bordel en enfer. Cela ne m'étonne pas, vous avez raison profiter de l'éternité. Je caresse doucement mon ventre. Il n'y a pas encore de forme, mais il est là. Tu dois te demander comment je le sais... C'est Mère... Frigg qui me l'a dit. Tu dois être le seul à savoir. Ni Hell, ni Fenrir, ni Sleipnir... Juste toi, Mère et moi sommes au courant de son sexe. Elle veut suivre ma grossesse, pas comme la première... Oh ! J'ai trouvé l'émetteur que tu m'avais fabriqué, Jarvis ne me quitte plus. Il en profite même pour vérifier l'état du bébé... Je ne sais pas si la technologie fonctionne sur Helheim, mais si oui tu dois déjà le savoir. De nombreux noms me sont passés à l'esprit. Si tu as une idée dit le moi... Comme tu pourras.

Noir... C'est la couleur des vêtements. Gris... Celle du ciel. Blanc... Celle du rayon de vie qui grandit doucement en moi. Je me sens coupable de ta mort. Natasha m'a tous raconté. Dire que j'aurais pu revenir deux jours avant ta mort... Je t'aurais sauvé et notre enfant... Notre fils aurait connu son père. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Une larme chaude coule sur ma joue glacer. Les hormones me travaillent... Je suis désolé. Je rouvre les yeux et fixe le cercueil, ton cercueil. Il descend doucement entre le sien et celui qui devrait être le mien... Et qui l'est ici. Je suis resté en femme, plus simple pour la grossesse et ne pas être reconnu. Je ne peux pas rester... Je m'effondre à bout. Tasha me rattrape. Je suis trop sensible en ce moment.

Je souffre, la douleur me déchire le ventre et le dos. Neuf mois... On s'y habitue vite... Une heure de douleur, c'est déjà dur... Deux heures, un long supplice... Trois heures, l'espoir de la fin... Quatre heures, la douleur s'estompe : il est né. Quatre heures et vingt-trois minutes... Le temps que j'ai passé à faire sortir l'ange que je tiens dans mes bras. Il a déjà le regard vif, comme le tien. Il a de rare cheveux couleur de suie, les miens. Il semblerait qu'il ait tes yeux marrons et mon teint pâle. Ce n'est pas encore définissable, il a les couleurs de la naissance. Hel te donnera une photo, elle sera ravie de parler de son frère. J'ai choisi son parrain et sa marraine conformément à tes voeux... Thor, mon frère et Natasha. Il s'appelle Andrew, mon amour.

** Le produit de mon esprit tordu est enfin terminé... Je ne sais pas quand sera mon prochain post étant donné les épreuves du bac... Surement après.**

**Je ne sais pas si je vais écrire l'enfance d'Andrew... Je ne sais pas si faire une suite à cette fic est une bonne idée... Vos avis? **


End file.
